Numbuh 227's Romantic Oneshots
by KND Operative Numbuh 227
Summary: Collection of romantic one-shots of different pairings that I like. Pairings 1/362, 2/5, 3/4, 86/60, 83/84, 23/35 & others.
1. Saved by the Yo-yo

**Hello everybody. While I fight off the writer's block that stops me from finishing the next chapter of **_**From Ireland To America**_**, I'm gonna post this collection of one-shots about different pairings that I like. As suggested by Gamewizard2008 in a PM the first pairing is: Lee/Sonya or 84/83.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own C: KND, Mr. W does. I only own the plot and Houdini the hamster.**

**P.S.: I would have posted this yesterday but my house's internet wasn't working.**

* * *

It was a pretty normal day at Sector W's Treehouse. Harvey was finishing some mission reports to send to the Moonbase, Tommy and Paddy were in a serious game of Yipper, with Paddy's hamster Houdini sitting on his owner's shoulder, and Sonya & Lee were watching cartoons on the couch.

Everything was peaceful, when suddenly the alarm sounded. The young operatives quickly stopped what they were doing and ran to the mission specs room. The five children stood in attention as the screen turned on and Numbuh 362's face appeared on screen.

"Numbuhs 363, T and 83 to 85 of Sector W reporting for duty, Supreme Leader sister sir!" said Harvey, as they all gave salutes.

"At ease, Sector W," said Numbuh 362. She then gave a serious look. "We need you at the Moonbase pronto. We are under attack by Ice cream Men and we don't know how much longer we can hold them." As she spoke, Sector W could hear fighting and shouting in the background.

"Understood," said Harvey. "We'll be there quickly."

Rachel nodded at her brother. "I hope so." with that said, Rachel ended the transmission as the words _end transmission_ appeared on screen.

Harvey wasted no time and quickly shouted orders to his teammates. "Everyone, to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.!" and they went to the hangar and boarded their vehicle.

"Turbines to speed!" shouted Tommy from pilot's seat.

"Generators at max!" said Paddy.

"Weapons on, cool!" announced Lee.

"Shields ready!" informed Sonya.

Sitting on the captain's seat, Harvey raised his arms in the air and shouted. "Sector W battle stations!"

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. quickly blasted of the hangar in direction the lunar base. In a few minutes they left Earth's atmosphere and the Moonbase came into view. Sector W saw that it was surrounded by many flying Ice Cream trucks that were blasting ice cream at the base. They also saw other KND vehicles fighting the evil adults, who were superior in number.

Sector W quickly got into the fry and started to blast the trucks out of the air. Some of them counter-attacked but Sector W wouldn't go down so easily.

"Numbuh 83, activate the shields!" ordered Harvey. Sonya quickly put the shield on and repelled the blasts. The enemies ran out of ammo and the youngsters saw their chance.

"Finish them, Numbuh 84!"

With a grin, the yo-yo boy shot at the defenseless trucks and they came spiraling down to Earth. "Cool!" said Lee.

"Oh yeah," cheered Tommy. "We showed them!"

The chubby boy's celebrating was interrupted when the computer beeped.

"_**Urgent message from Sector X**_" the computer announced.

Harvey turned to Paddy. "Put them on, 85." the redhead nodded and pressed a button. The ship's screen came to life and showed the image of Sector X.

"_Sector W, some of the Ice Cream Men got into the Moonbase! They need back up!_" said Numbuh 78.

"Understood, thanks Numbuh 78." said Harvey, saluting. Numbuh 78 gave a salute of her own and the transmission ended.

"Numbuh T, get us to the Moonbase, ASA now!" he said to the pilot. Tommy nodded and the ship shot toward the base. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed on the docking area and the operatives ran out of the ship with their weapons on hand. They shot at any Ice Cream Men that they encountered and helped their fellow operatives.

Sector W reached the upper deck and saw it packed with operatives battling many evil adults. They joined in and soon most of the men were on the floor, knocked out.

Sonya was shooting at a tall man while dodging the ice cream blasts. Suddenly her weapon was knocked out of her hand and the ice cream man grabbed her by her right leg.

"Guys help!" she screamed while trying to keep her skirt down.

The boys hear her cry and rushed to her aid, pointing their weapons at the adult. "Alright, we'll give you a chance to obey!" growled Harvey. "Put her down and we wouldn't hurt you much."

The man smirked evilly as he looked at the boys glaring at him. "Fine," he said. "Have it your way." and to the horror of the boys, (especially Lee) he threw Sonya over the deck's railing, the girl screaming as she fell to her doom.

"NUMBUH 83!" screamed Harvey, Tommy and Paddy.

"SONYA!" yelled Lee and to the surprise of his friends and the other operatives, he threw himself over the edge after Sonya.

"LEE!" screamed the others.

* * *

Sonya screamed as she fell, certain that her hour had come. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her's and she opened her eyes to see Lee.

"Lee?" said an astonished Sonya. He had jumped to save her? How romantic!

Lee looked at her eyes and said in a reassuring voice. "Don't worry Sonya, everything will be fine. Just don't let go of me."

Sonya looked at his eyes and felt safe with him. She quickly grabbed onto him as she took his yo-yo out. With a mighty swing, he threw the toy upwards to the deck in hope of grabbing something that might stop their fall.

* * *

Back up on the deck, the rest of Sector W was mourning for the apparent loss of their teammates. They had their heads down and Tommy was even crying, as the other operatives tried to comfort them.

"Why? Why them?" the pilot wailed. "They were so young and didn't deserve that!" as he motioned to the railing, he and the others were surprised when a familiar green yo-yo landed on Tommy's open hand. "What- Ahhh!" his confusion didn't last long, when the sudden weight pulled Tommy of his feet and toward the railing.

Before Tommy could go over the edge, Harvey and Paddy grabbed him, realizing what was going on.

"Quick guys, pull!" said Paddy. "Sonya and Lee are on the other side!" The three boys began to pull the rope with all their strength, determinate to save their friends. Soon, other operatives came to help and all together managed to pull Sonya and Lee back to safety.

Once they were on solid ground, Sonya quickly embraced Lee in a hug, the snow-capped boy blushing. "Thanks Lee! You saved my life!"

Still blushing, Lee smiled and hugged her back. "It was cool, Sonya."

Their moment was interrupted when they heard snickers from behind them. They turned and saw Harvey, Paddy and Tommy looking at them with smirks on their faces. Then the three other boys in their Sector started to sing.

"_Sonya and Lee sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_"

Both of them blushed, their faces becoming red as roses. Lee quickly snapped out of it and looked at his friends in annoyance. "Guys that's so not cool!" he then started to chase the others all over the Moonbase. Sonya stood there, watching the boy she liked chase Harvey, Tommy and Paddy around. She sighted happily and then went to help the other operatives in cleaning the mess made by the Ice cream Men.

* * *

**And there is my first one-shot. Sorry if it was a bit bad but nobody's perfect. And now, question time!**

**1. What did you think of the one-shot?**

**2. What was your favorite part of it?**

**3. Did I do the Sonya/Lee right?**

**Ok now I'm gonna let you readers decide which pairing do next. Here are the options: Nigel/Rachel, Hoagie/Abby, Wally/Kuki, Patton/Fanny, Bartie/Virginia, Lizzie/Herbie, 11.0/10, 101/202, 10-Speed/78, 59/58, Ace/Henrietta and Joey/Mushi (They are gonna be the same age on my stories). If you have other pairing, then tell me but they cannot interfere with the ones I mentioned. You can also put a plot for the one-shot you want.**

**Remember folks: Read & Review and check my other stories.**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227 out! Peace!**


	2. Friendship or Work on Christmas Eve

**Hello folks Happy Christmas Eve. Welcome to another chapter of **_**Numbuh 227's Romantic One shots**_**. This is about Numbuhs 101 and 202 or Matt and Kim. And since is almost Christmas, I decided to make this a holiday related one shot. Also credits to Gamewizard2008 for requesting this couple and giving me a plot. Before we begin I would like to say a few things.**

**A/N: I'm still stuck with the next chapter of **_**From Ireland To America**_** but I will get it done when inspiration hits me. Now if there's nothing else, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own C: KND or Numbuhs 101, 202 and 74.239. Mr. W does.**

* * *

**Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and while most of the operatives were celebrating the holidays, at the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff Matthew Garley, or Numbuh 101 as he was known, was in his office doing some investigation for a new exhibit that will open as soon as the festivities were over. The orange-haired nerd boy was so focused on his computer, that he didn't heard someone entering until that someone spoke.

"Hi Matt!"

"AHHH!" screamed Matt, jumping from his chair. "Don't hurt me!" he yelled, covering his face with his arms.

"Calm down Matt, it just me."

At the sound of the familiar voice, Matt uncovered his face and saw that it was his friend Kimberly Adams, or Numbuh 202. "Oh Kim, is you. He he he." He chuckled, embarrassed for getting startled so easily and by someone he knew. "You startled me."

"Oh sorry." apologized the blond German girl.

"Nah is ok. I didn't hear you come in." He got up from his seat and approached Kim. "So what brings you here to the KNDSCMAS? Shouldn't you be out there celebrating or something?" He looked at her and couldn't help but stare a bit at her.

"Well yeah, but I thought that you would like to come to celebrate with us at Lime's Ricky, everyone is there having a good time and you're stuck in here."

"Oh, thanks for the invite but I'm busy right now." With that said he turned around and sat back on his chair.

Kim was shocked that he declined her invitation. "You're busy? But Matt, is Christmas Eve!" she protested. "And everyone is having fun a celebrating at Ricky's. All the operatives, Sector V, Sector W, Numbuh 35, Numbuh 23, Numbuh 60, Numbuh 86 & the Decommission Squad. Even Numbuh 362 and she's busier than any of us!"

Matt looked up from his computer. "Yeah I know, but I have this exhibit that will open up at the end of the holidays and I need to get it ready." He then got a bit excited. "You're gonna love it, Kim! It is about how Numbuh Zero first created the Seventh Age of the KND! It will be so cool!"

Matt was so excited that he didn't notice the upset look in Kim's face. "So that's it then. You are gonna stay in here, doing your exhibit while we are all having a great time?"

"Yeah, I'm glad that you understand. Now go back to Lime's Ricky with all your friends." Matt waved his hand dismissively and turned back to his work. Kim hung her head down in disappointment and shaked it sighting. "Not all my friends." With that said, the German girl left Matt's office.

Just a few minutes after Kim had left; Matt started to feel very guilty. _Perhaps I should go and celebrate with the others_, he though. _I mean, the holidays are supposed to be a time to be with friends. But this exhibit is very important and what it would matter if I skip celebrating to finish it. Is not like Kim will stop being my friend, right?_

"That wasn't a good decision."

"AHHH!" for the second time that day, Matt was startled. He looked around for the one who scared him this time and saw Gabe Copperfield, or Numbuh 74.239, standing at the doorway and he was frowning at him.

"Gabe? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Lime's Ricky?" he asked confused.

"I was but I remembered that I was supposed to return you the Yipper card that you lend me and I heard the conversation you had with Kim." the scientist responded.

"Oh you did?"

Gabe nodded. "Yeah, and I think that you should have accepted her offer."

"Ah, come one! Not you too! I'm really busy with the new exhibit and what's the big deal of declining her invite just this time."

"Just this time?" Gabe repeated mockingly. "Matt, you are _always_ declining peoples' invites!"

Matt glared at his friend. "Oh yeah? Name one, wise guy!"

The red-head scientist frowned even more. "Well, when I invited you to see the Dr. Space-Time Continuum marathon with the other nerds, when we celebrated Numbuh 2's birthday, when they opened to new comic book store and a list of other stuff that would definitely occupy a lot of space in this one-shot."

"Ok, fine. I did decline a lot of invites." he admitted. "But still Kim wouldn't stop being my friend."

Gabe just shook his head, sighting. "You know, for someone that knows alot, you know nothing."

"What do you mean?"

Gabe looked at Matt in the eyes. "I mean that you are paying attention to something that is not as important as your friends. You think that it doesn't matter if you decline what your friends offer but what would happen when they stop inviting you? And when no one wants to spend time with you? If you don't see the value of friends then you will lose them."

Matt's eyes widened in realization at what his friend was saying to him. He could lose his friendship with Kim and his other friends for giving importance to other stuff. He then started to feel even more guilt of declining Kim's invitation to celebrate the holidays.

Gabe spoke again. "Look Matt, this is your decision and I won't force you to do anything. I just can hope that you'll make the right choice." The KND scientist then started to leave when he remembered something. ""Oh hey! I almost forgot why I came here!" He reached into one of his pockets and retrieved a Yipper card that he handed to Matt. "This is yours."

"Thanks!" said Matt, accepting the card. With a nod, Gabe left the office.

Matt put his Yipper card away, and then looked at his computer. Gabe's words repeated in his head. _'If you don't see the value of friends then you will lose them.'_

"He's right. I'm not losing my friendship with Kim for this exhibit." He said to himself as he made up his mind on what he was going to do.

* * *

**KNDSCMAS's Parking Loot**

* * *

Kim was still sad that Matt had declined her offer but she was really not surprise. He always declined stuff so that shouldn't really bother her. But still, she was hoping that this time he would accept. She was about to board her ship to return to Lime's Ricky, when she was stopped by a voice calling her. "Kim!"

Surprise, Kim turned around to see Matt running to catch up with her. "Matt? I thought you were busy with that exhibit. What are you doing here?"

Matt stopped next to her ship and tried to catch his breath. When he could breathe normally again, he answered Kim's question. "Yeah, but everyone is celebrating the holidays and it wouldn't make sense to be working of Christmas Eve, so I'm coming with you."

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That's great Matt, but what about your exhibit?"

"He, I can finish it later. Spending time with my friends is more important." he said waving his hand.

A smile spread through Kim's face as she heard that and unable to contain her joy, she wrapped her arms around Matt in a hug, with him blushing hard.

"Gah! Kim… I… can't… breath!" he said in between gasps. The blond let him go, herself blushing.

"Oh! Sorry Matt!" she giggled.

"He he, its ok." Composing himself, he offered Kim his hand. "May we go?"

Kim happily took his hand, blushing even more. "With pleasure."

Both kids then boarded Kim's ship and headed to Lime's Ricky to celebrate with all their friends and each other. As the ship flew of, the KND scientist smiled as he stood in front of his own ship.

"My work here is done." said Gabe as he went inside his ship, to head himself to the celebration.

* * *

**And there it is! Once again thanks Wizard for the idea. Matt and Kim's last names are the ones Gamewizard2008 uses so I'm using them. Gabe is kinda the fanon name for Numbuh 74.239 and I gave him the last name Copperfield. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next will have a one shot about Numbuhs 59 and 58 or as I like to call them, The Decommissioners in Love (cruddy name I know but that's the best I got). I have already an idea for them. Remember that you can ask choose any couple of these couples: 1/362, 2/5, 4/3, 60/86, 35/23, Herbie/Lizzie, 11.0/10, 10-Speed/78 or Joey/Mushi.**

**Read & Review folks!**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227 out! Peace! And Happy Holidays!**


	3. A Friend's Comfort

**Hello folks! Welcome back to Numbuh 227's Romantic One-shots! This one stars my favorite minor characters, Numbuh 58 and Numbuh 59 or as I call them: The Decommissioners in Love. Before we start I got something to say. This one-shot contains stuff that will be important in future stories. Also I will respond to some reviews:**

**8660 lover: Ok I'll make it after this one!**

**Beatrix: Oh that part was based on the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own C: KND or Numbuhs 58 and 59 or any other characters, they belong to Mr. W. I only own the story.**

**Now without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

The end of the week was one of the busiest days of the week on the Moonbase since the operatives were eager to return home. In the Decommissioning Bay, the operatives were very busy finishing up stuff so they could go home for the weekend. Numbuh 59, known to his close friends and family as Douglass Murphy, was finishing up some reports for Numbuh 86 to sign. Just when he was finishing, Doug heard someone coming.

The male Decommissioner looked up to see that it was his best friend and fellow pilot Numbuh 58, or Gwen Tucker. Doug noticed that her head was held down and that she had a sad expression on her face.

Concerned, Doug called her. "Gwen?"

"Huh?" the girl lifted her head at the sound of her name. "Oh hey Doug!" she said, trying to sound cheerful but Doug knew that she wasn't.

"Are you ok?" he asked, a bit concerned.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine." Gwen said but Doug wasn't convinced.

"Gwen," he said sighing. "I have known you since we were five, and I know when something is wrong with you. So please tell me so I can try and help you." Doug pleaded.

Gwen sighed, giving up. "Fine, I'll tell you. But I don't you'll be able to do something."

Doug smiled. "Well, I can help you by being a good friend and listening to you. Now, come on let's go sit on the couch." He motioned to a worn-out couch in a corner of the Decommissioning Bay. Both officers went over and sat down on it.

Once they were settled down, Doug turned to look at Gwen. "Now, care to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked, removing his helmet and goggles, revealing his black, shaggy hair and dark blue eyes.

Gwen sighted, also removing her head-gear, letting her long, brown hair flow, before turning to look at Doug with her green eyes. "Yesterday, when I got home from school, I found my mom looking at a photo album. She looked sad so I asked her what was wrong. She told me that those were photos of when she got married to my dad and that looking at them made her with that he was with us."

Doug knew what she meant. Gwen's dad, Ray Ocelot had died when she was seven-months-old. He was a detective and had been shot during an investigation. Since Gwen was so young when it happened, she had never met her dad.

"She showed me some of the photos and they both looked very happy on them." Doug noticed that as she spoke, some tears were forming on Gwen's eyes. "And seeing them so happy is making me wish that my dad was still alive." The officer the broke down crying, burring her face on Doug's shoulder.

"There, there Gwen." the male officer said, trying to comfort her, patting her back. "I know how you feel. I also lost my dad, along with my mom. Also my older brother disappeared."

When Douglass was 5, his parents got killed and after that his older brother had run away and was never seen again. As a result, Doug and his younger sister were sent to live with their aunt, uncle and older cousin.

"Yeah," Gwen sniffed. "But at least you knew them. I was just a baby when my dad died."

Doug nodded in agreement. "Well, what about Collin? He has been a good dad to you and thanks to him you have Jack."

Sometime after Gwen turned one, her mother reencountered with an old high school sweetheart, Collin Korman. Collin helped Gwen's mom, Vivian, recover from Ray's lost and helped her take care of her daughter. They went on a few dates and got married when Gwen was barely two. Sometime after Gwen turned four, Vivian and Collin had a son called Jack, who became Gwen's little half-brother.

Gwen lifted her head and looked at Doug in the eye. "Yeah, you are right. Collin has always treated me like I was his daughter and is great to have Jack."

"And although is tragic that you lost your dad, you still have your mom, step-dad and brother. My mother used to say that even if bad things happen, good things happen to even things up." Doug said. This made Gwen feel a bit better and she smiled, making Doug smile back. "Now there's a smile."

"Thanks Doug, you always make me feel better."

The boy grinned. "Oh, it's nothing. I like making you smile because I think your smile is pretty."

Hearing this made Gwen's checks turn red, a she looked away to hide it.

"Awww, how sweet!" said a voice from behind.

Doug and Gwen turned around, startled and saw Numbuh 23, Virginia Sims, standing in the entrance of the Decommission Bay with a grin plastered on her face. "You guys make such a cute couple."

Now both officers were blushing madly, their faces so red that they looked like a pair of tomatoes.

"Do you want something, Numbuh 23?" Doug asked, very embarrassed that he and Gwen had been caught so close to each other.

"Oh, I wanted to know if you guys knew were Bartie was."

"Why, so you guys can go on a date?" asked Gwen teasingly.

Now it was the Sector K girl's turn to blush. "W-what? No! I just want to find him so we can get an ice cream or something!"

"That sounds like a date to me, right Gwen?" Smirked Doug, also teasing the dark-haired Goth girl. He wanted to get back at her for teasing him and Gwen about them being a couple.

"It's not a date!" yelled Ginny.

"That's what they all say. Anyway, I think Numbuh 35 is in the cafeteria." told her Gwen.

Hmp. Thanks." said Virginia, crossing her arms. She turned and exited the Bay, leaving the two Officers alone once again.

Doug turned to Gwen, smirking. "Hope she enjoys her _date_."

"Me too." she then got up from the couch. "Look I gotta go now but thanks again for cheering me up, Doug."

"It was nothing. After all, you are my best friend."

"Yeah, friends." she said, trying not to sound disappointed. "Well, bye Doug." Gwen said, leaving the Bay.

"Bye Gwen." The boy said, watching the girl leave. Doug then got up from the couch and headed to where he left the documents. "Whelp, better finish those reports before Numbuh 86 gets my head."

* * *

**And we are done. Next time will have an 86/60 Valentines one-shot in request of review 8660 lover.**

**Remember: Read & Review!**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227 out! Peace!**


	4. Valentine Day Special

**Hello mates! Happy Valentine Day! Let the power of love, friendship and care reach into your hearts and all that stuff that I'm not gonna write about. To celebrate this special day, here's a one-shot starring my favorite major characters pairing Numbuh 86, Fanny Fulbright, and Numbuh 60, Patton Drilovsky, The Yelling Troopers, requested by reviewer 8660 lover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own C: KND or any of the characters, Mr. W does. I only own the story and Numbuhs 58 and 59's names.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Valentine Day had arrived and the Kids Next Door operatives were preparing the Moonbase's cafeteria for a party that will take place that night. At the cafeteria, you could see many operatives working to turn the room into an ideal place for the party. Heart-shaped decorations either hanged from the ceiling or were stuck the walls, tables with various foods and drinks were set in a corner; also the music for the dance what being chosen.

Yes, you could see that the party preparations were coming great and all the operatives were excited for what the night will bring ahead. Well, all except for a certain red-headed Irish lass with an explosive temper…

"COME ON, YE STUPID BOYS! THOSE BALLOONS AREN'T GOING TA HANG THEMSELVES!" shouted the Head of Decommission/Global Tactical Officer Numbuh 86, Fanny Fulbright, to Numbuhs 59, Doug Murphy, and 35, Bartie Stork, as the two boys hanged groups of red and pink balloons.

"Yes ma'am." Both of them said, saluting. The Decommissioner and the Communication Officer quickened their work pace, since neither of them wanted to upset Numbuh 86 enough for her to beat them up to pulp.

Soon, all the balloons were hanged and the two boys got down from the ladders they were on, landing on the floor.

"Ok, looks like we are done." commented Bartie, looking at their work.

Fanny just scowled and crossed her arms. "Yeah, it's about time too! Both of ye are slower than a pair of old turtles!"

"Well, we would have finished it before if you had given us a hand instead of just standing there being lazy!" complained Doug. The male officer yelped as the redhead grabbed him by his shirt and looked at him with an angry face, realizing too late that he made a mistake.

"How dare ye call me lazy!" yelled Fanny at the terrified boy. "I was helping you idiots by supervising yer work so ye morons didn't make a mistake!"

Doug quaked with fear as Bartie backed away slightly, also shaking in fear. For a moment it looked like Fanny was gonna rip Grayson's head off but luckily, someone appeared to calm down the lass.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked a voice from behind. The three operatives turned and saw Numbuh 60, Patton Drilovsky, leaning by a wall, a smirk on his face.

"Numbuh 60, sir!" shouted Bartie and Doug saluting the drill sergeant, Doug having a bit of difficulty as he was still in Fanny's grip.

"Ugh! What do ya want, Numbuh 60?" asked Fanny annoyed.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you about something if you aren't too busy scaring the daylights out of Bartie and Doug." responded Patton walking up to the other three operatives.

The Irish girl raised an eyebrow. "Ask me something? What?"

"Oh something that I can't tell you if those two are here." he motioned to the other boys.

Fanny just frowned, a little suspicious. Still, she let go of Doug who quickly got up and stood next to Bartie as Fanny growled at them.

"Ye two got out unscratched this time but next time you won't be so lucky! Got it?" she said or more precisely yelled at the two.

Both nodded their heads, too terrified to answer with words.

"Good. NOW SCRAM!" Bartie and Doug quickly ran away from them, leaving two trails of dust as they escaped. "Stupid boys." the lass growled before turning back to the dark-eyed Polish boy. "Ok Patton. Now that we are alone, mind telling me what ye wanted ta ask? And make it quick because Eye haven't got all day."

Patton was silent for a few seconds before asking his question. "Do have a date for the KND Valentine Day's dance yet?"

Fanny just stood there in startled, shocked by what the boy in front of her was asking. Recovering after a few moments, Fanny's ire returned and she looked at Patton with great anger in her gaze. "That's it? Ye interrupted the punishment Eye was gonna give Numbuh 59 just to ask me if Eye had a date for the dance?!"

The Polish didn't even flinch at the Irish's anger. He just looked at her with that smirk still on his face. "Yes." he simply answered. "Now answer me, do you have one?"

Fanny was about to give an angry respond but her expression morphed to a sad one as she looked away. "No, Eye don't." she sighed. "And it's obvious that no boy is gonna invite me. Frankly Eye don't blame them. No boy who is on his right mind would want to invite a boy-hater to a dance."

Patton placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. "I'm sorry to hear that." He felt bad for the poor girl but he was also glad 'cause the answer she gave him was the one that he wanted to hear. "But since you don't have date, would you like to come with me?"

Fanny gasped, not believing what she heard. Was Patton Drilovsky, the boy she had a crush on since she first meet him, inviting her to the dance?

"Sorry, I don't think I heard ye. Did you just ask if I wanted to go to the Kids next Door Valentine Day's dance with you?" she asked in shock. Part of her didn't believe him, but the other was really sure that it was true.

"Of course I did." he took her hand. "I, Patton Drilovsky, want you, Fanny Fulbright, to come to the dance with me. What is your answer to that?"

Fanny wanted to say yes but there was a question in her mind that was bugging her. "Why me Patton? Eye mean there're so many girls that are yer admires. Why not go with one of them instead of me, the operative with the worse temper there is?"

"Yes there are other girls, but they would just go with me because they think I'm hot. I want to go with you because we are friends." _And because I think you're the prettiest girl in the KND_, he thought to himself.

Fanny seemed to be happy with the answer because she smiled and gave Patton a hug, surprising him, as he blushed. "Ok yes," she said. "Eye'll go ta the dance with ye."

Patton recovered from the surprise and also smiled, returning Fanny the hug. "That's great Fan." he was happy that she accepted the invitation, because he honestly thought that she was going to say no. But he wasn't gonna forgive himself if he didn't asked her so he went and did it. Now he had someone to go to the dance and it was the very girl he liked.

Unknown to the two commanders, two figures had watched the entire scene, from when Patton came to the moment the Drill Sergeant returned the Irish lass' hug. Those two figures turned out to be Numbuh 58, Gwen Tucker, and Numbuh 23, Virginia Sims. The female Decommissioner turned to the Sector K girl, whispering so her superior officers didn't hear her. _"Told you she was gonna say 'yes'. You owe me sodas for a month."_

"_Ok you were right, though it was just a lucky guess. I mean, who in his right mind would think that those two could like each other."_ Ginny also whispered. _"Anyway, let's go see were Bartie and Doug are so we can get prepared for the dance."_

Gwen nodded and the two girls left to find the boys that were their dates for the dance.

* * *

**And there you have it. A Valentine Day one-shot with one of the most popular pairings. Hope you enjoyed it. Next time well have a Lizzie/Herbie one but first I'll write Chapter 9 of my other fiction **_**From Ireland To America**_**. So if there's nothing else then I'm closing up this A/N.**

**Remember folks: Read & Review. (And request pairings).**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227 out! Peace!**


	5. Maybe He's Not The Right Guy

**Hello fans! Here's another one-shot of KND pairings. This one is Lizzie/Herbert (Numbuh 65.3). I hope you enjoy it. Sorry, for the long wait but I was busy with my other stories and stuff like chores, writers block and my life. But I hope this can make up for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND or its characters. They belong to Mr. W.**

* * *

Lizzie Devine walked along the park in a sad and angry mood. Once again she had tried to spend some romantic time with her boyfriend, Nigel Uno and, like many times before, he had declined because he was 'too busy' with his duties as sector leader, which included trying to please that blond, Rachel McKenzie.

'_Why does he always have to go and do what that blond says?' _she asked herself. _'I know she's his boss but I've seen the way Rachel looks at my Nigie and to me it doesn't appear to be a "he's my friend" look but more like an "I think of him more than a friend" look. Why does she keep trying to take my Nigie from me?_

As she thought of this, Lizzie didn't see where she was going and bumped into someone. The girl fell back with an "Oof" on her behind. "Hey! Watch where you are standing, bud!" she said angrily, raising her head to glare at the stranger. But her anger subdued a bit when she saw that the person she had crashed into was a familiar nerdy, chubby boy wearing braces on his buckteeth and using glasses. "Oh, it's just you Herbert."

"Oh, Hehe… Hi Lizzie!" he said with a bit of nervousness. He then helped her stand up. "Sorry about that but you weren't looking at your path either, so is also your fault."

"I guess you're right," Lizzie muttered, her sadness present in her voice and Herbert noticed it.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he asked in concern. If something was bothering her, he'll do what it takes to help her since he had some feelings for her that he will never admit to anyone.

Lizzie hesitated, not sure if she should bother him with her problems. Finally she decided that she should since he was a good friend of her and she might feel better if she talked about it with someone she could trust. "Yeah, is something about Nigel," she sighed.

Herbert frowned. "Nigel? As in Nigel Uno? Numbuh 1 of Sector V? Your boyfriend?" he asked at which Lizzie nodded. "Did he do something to you? Because if he did then I can go and teach him a lesson!" he said angrily.

"No, Nigel didn't do anything to me, at least, nothing that he hasn't done before. He just, had to cancel our date to go on another mission send to him by that blond," she said with a mixture of sadness and anger. "It's the fifth time this week! I know that he takes his job as leader seriously but can't he at least find some time to spend it with me? It isn't fair!"

Herbert nodded in understanding. "Well, I know that it doesn't sound fair but it's very rare that evil adults take a break from trying to come up with ways to control kids."

"But alot of the operatives seem to have time to play or be normal kids!"

"Yeah, but not everyone is Sector Leader. Out of all the Sector members, the leader is the one with the most responsibilities. The outcome off the mission depends on what choices the leader makes and they have alot of pressure in their hands trying to complete missions and keeping their teammates safe." Herbert tried to explain.

Lizzie sighed, "I get that. What worries me is that he spends more time with that Rachel girl than with me and that she might try to steal him from me. I mean, they both have so much in common and Nigie and I are so different."

Herbert smiled compassionately and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lizzie, I believe you are exaggerating the situation. I may not know Numbuh 362 that well, but I know her well enough to know that she wouldn't steal someone else boyfriend even if she likes him. And Numbuh 1 wouldn't dare to cheat on you. I know he cares for you even if you have nothing in common with him." He then grew serious. "But maybe, and just maybe, the fact that he can't find time for you is a sign that he's not the right guy for you."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" asked Lizzie in anger, glaring at Herbert with a murderous look. "That Nigel and I aren't meant to be together?!"

Herbert backed slightly backed away. "It's just that you guys are opposites and most of the time, opposites don't work out well," he said carefully, not wanting to be the target of her anger. Though Lizzie wasn't Numbuh 86, she still could be very nasty when angry.

"But what about Nigel's friends, the Asian and the shrimp?" she asked, he anger dying out a bit. "They are complete opposites and still look like they could end up together even if they don't admit it!"

Herbert sighed and scratched his head, not knowing a good way to answer this. "Well, Numbuhs 3 and 4 are an exception but that doesn't mean that it applies to everyone."

Lizzie stared at him for a few moments before looking at the ground in sadness, "I guess you are right," she said, admitting that he had a point. "But if Nigel isn't the one for me, then who is? It is that I don't deserve some one at all?" some tears started to form on her eyes behind her glasses.

"No, of course not!" Herbert reassured her, wiping her tears away. "Everyone deserves to be loved. You just haven't found the right one yet."

Lizzie sniffed, calming herself a bit. "Herbert, do you think I'll find my true love?" she asked looking at him in the eyes.

"Of course you will! And who knows? He might be standing right near you and you haven't noticed him yet," he said, looking away with a small blush.

Lizzie also blushed a little and with a big smile, she gave Herbert a hug that deepened his blush alot. "Thanks, Herbert! You are such a great friend!"

Recovering from the blush, Herbert smiled too and hugged her back. "You are welcome, Lizzie." He then looked at his wristwatch and gasped. "Yikes! I gotta go! I'm supposed to be at home in 5 minutes with 35, 34, 33 seconds or Mom is gonna kill me!" he let go at Lizzie and sprinted at his house's direction with a speed that seemed impossible for someone as fat as him. "Bye Lizzie!" he waved back at her as he left.

"Bye Herbert!" she waved back happily, feeling alot better after their talk. She stood there for a while thinking about such a good friend he was when his words repeated in her mind. _'The right guy might be right next to you and you haven't noticed him yet.'_ This made her wonder something. Was Herbert her true love that she always wanted? Only time will tell.

* * *

**There! I'm done with this one. I'm not sure if it is a very good one but I hope it's decent enough for your liking. Next time the pairing will be Nigel/Rachel, the Courting Commanders and my second favorite pairing. Until then: Read, Review and request pairings.**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227 out, peace!**


	6. I'm Not Letting You Down!

**Hi my dear fanatics! Here's another one-shot for my collection. This one stars Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362, Nigel Uno and Rachel T. McKenzie aka The Courting Commanders. Sorry for taking too long to update but I've been busy and I honestly didn't know what to write for this one-shot. But then I remembered the first KND comic I made that stared this pairing, so I decided to base the one-shot on it. I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Codename: Kids Next Door**_** or any of its characters. I only own the one-shots'plots.**

* * *

It was a normally busy day at the Moonbase with Numbuh 362 aka Rachel T. McKenzie up to her nose with paperwork. The blond Supreme Leader was currently walking toward her office with a HUGE stack of files that Numbuh 65.3 had given her to sign.

The stack was so tall that Rachel's sight was blocked by it and she could barely see where she was going. So it's no surprise that she didn't notice the small blue toy car that was sitting right in the middle of the hallway until her foot in contact with it.

"WAHHH!" yelped Rachel, dropping the documents and failing her arms as she rolled a few feet down the hallway. She then felt herself lose balance and fell backwards, closing her eyes. She was sure that she'll hit her head on the ground hard so Rachel was surprised when she suddenly found herself on someone's arms.

"Are you ok, Rach?" asked a very familiar British accented voice.

The blond supreme leader opened her eyes to find a pair of light blues eyes looking at her in concern from behind sunglasses.

"Oh, hey Nigel," she greeted, happy to see the bald leader of Sector V. "Yeah, I fine thanks to you." She assured him as he let her go.

"Glad to hear that, sir." Nigel smiled.

"NUMBUH 362!" both commanders turned at hearing the Irish accented scream to see Numbuh 86, Fanny Fulbright, running toward them with Numbuhs 58, Gwen Tucker, and 59, Doug Murphy, hot on her heels. Once they were at their side Fanny took a moment to catch her breath before franticly asking her supreme leader. "Is everything alright? We were at the Decommissioning Bay when we heard you scream!"

"Did a teen came out of nowhere and attacked you?" asked Gwen.

"No, actually what happened is-" but before Rachel could explain, Doug interrupted her.

"Oh, I know! You found out that the comic store is holding a special sell on Marvel Comics!" he received weird looks from the others. "What? I screamed when I found out."

Gwen shook her head at Doug's stupidity while Fanny slapped her forehead mumbling, "Stupid boy." The Irish lass then turned to Numbuh 362. "Sir, please explain what happened to us and this idiot!" she jerked her thumb to the male Decommissioner.

"Well, what happened was that-" but she was interrupted yet again.

"Big sis!" yelled Harvey McKenzie aka Numbuh 363, running over with Paddy Fulbright and Tommy Gilligan. "What's going on?" asked the beaver boy. "We were downstairs when we heard you scream! What happened?"

"Well, as I was saying before I got interrupted!" she glared at her brother and Doug. "I tripped on a toy car and almost landed on my head when Numbuh 1 saved me." She gave a smile to the bald boy.

"You tripped on a toy car?" asked Harvey worriedly then gave a look of anger. "What idiot lets a toy where someone could step on it and get hurt? I'll find that jerk who owns it and kill him!" he declared, cracking his knuckles.

"Well, then you will be committing suicide, Numbuh 363." said Doug, who was holding the toy car, inspecting it. "Because it's yours." The others gasped at the accusation.

"What?!" said the bucktoothed boy, indignantly.

"I agree," said Numbuh 362. "Why do you think the car belongs to my brother, Numbuh 59?"

"Because it has the number 363 written on it, Look!" the boy held the toy, showing them. Indeed, right on the side of it was the number "363" messily scribbled with a red marker.

"Ay can't believe it! The boy's right!" said Numbuh 86, astonished.

The others stopped looking at the car and turned to look at Harvey, who was nervously scratching his head.

"Fine, it's my car," he admitted. "But I don't know how it got there!"

"Yes you do!" said Tommy. "You and Paddy where playing racetrack here yesterday…" the chubby kid trailed of when he noticed his leader giving him the Evil Eye.

"You were playing racetrack on the HALLWAY!" screeched Fanny, glaring at her brother.

"Uh-Well-Um…" Paddy nervously stuttered then pointed accusingly at Harvey. "It was all his idea!"

"Traitor!"

"That's enough!" said Rachel, she then glared at Harvey. "Harvey, you and Numbuh 85 shouldn't have played with your cars on the hallway. I could have gotten really hurt if Nigel wasn't here to save me."

Harvey bowed his head in shame. "I know sis, I'm sorry." the boy then glared at Numbuh 1, not liking the fact that the bald brit saved his sister of something he had caused.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too sir," Paddy also apologized

"I forgive you," said Rachel, then took the car from Numbuh 59 and handed it to her brother. "Now, I don't want it to happen again, understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" both boys said, saluting.

"Good," she nodded. "You're dismissed." The three Sector W then turned and went back to do what they were doing.

Once they were gone, Rachel turned to the Decommissioning Squad. "Numbuhs 86, 58 and 59, you are also dismissed.

The three saluted then Numbuh 86 turned to the pilots. "Come one you two! We still 'ave work to do!" she marched back to the Decommissioning Bay.

"Yes, ma'am!" said Doug and Gwen and they followed their superior officer.

Now alone in the hallway, Rachel began to pick up the papers she dropped with Nigel helping her. "Thanks again for saving me, Nigel." She thanked him again, holding half of the papers. "I would have sustained a head injury if you weren't there."

"Anytime Rachel," Nigel smiled as he held the other half. "Now, how about if I help you take these to your office?"

"I'll appreciate it Nigel," she smiled, happy of his offer. "And you can also be there to catch me if someone else left a toy in the hallway. I swear, if these agents aren't playing Whizbee on my bridge, they're leaving their toys on the hallways!"

The bald brit chuckled. "Well, whatever happens, I'll never let you down, Rachel, figurative and literary!" they both laughted all the way to the supreme leader's office.

* * *

**Ok, another one up. Hope you liked it! Next time is a 35/23 one. Ok, until next time. Read and Review!**

**Oh and if you want to check out the comic that inspired this one-shot, here's the link: art/I-m-not-letting-you-down-369395662**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227 out, peace!**


End file.
